


Affection

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Day One, F/M, For Peggysous Week on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy takes Daniel on a late night drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Peggy wasn’t the most physically demonstrative person in the world. It wasn’t just in public, either. Even when they could sneak a few moments alone, she was still quite reserved. At first, Daniel had attributed it to her not really feeling all that much for him. After a while, he noticed that she was actually like that with most people, and so decided it was due to her natural English stiff upper lip. (He still had his moments of doubt, though. He wasn’t sure they would ever go away.)

Which is why, a few months after they had started dating, Daniel was surprised to find himself in this particular position.

They had just finished the Friday night drinks and dancing that they tried to make time for each week. Usually after this she would kiss him quickly goodbye and give him the look of a teasing temptress as she sauntered away. Tonight, instead, as they stood outside a local jazz club a few blocks from the office that their colleagues never frequented, she had grasped his hand and threaded their fingers together, seemingly reluctant to let go. His heart thundered in his chest at the gesture, so unused to it was he from her. (And, because it  was her). It had to be at least one o’clock in the morning, but Peggy didn’t appear to be in any hurry, and Daniel was hardly likely to complain.

It was not the last time Daniel would be surprised that evening.

“We should go for a drive,” Peggy’s voice whispered into the quiet city night.

“Now?” Daniel asked, incredulous she would suggest such a thing. It occurred to him that she’d been in a slightly strange mood all evening.

“If you don’t want to…”

He squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly at her. “I didn’t say that. We’ve no work tomorrow.”

Peggy’s answering smile seemed both relieved and grateful. With that, their slow amble through the streets gained purpose and they quickly found her car. Daniel didn’t let go of her hand the whole way.

They got in, and Peggy just started driving. They didn’t say much. Just enjoyed the easy silence between them and the empty early morning streets of New York.

He didn’t ask if she had a destination in mind. He just let her follow whatever call she had inside her heart in that moment.

They crossed the city limits. Buildings and neon gave way to increasing emptiness, until Peggy evidently decided it was time they stopped. She pulled over at a seemingly arbitrary spot, tires of the Cadillac crunching over some loose gravel.

She took a deep breath, staring straight ahead for a moment before opening the car door and stepping out. The cool rush of air inside the car was a shock to Daniel’s lungs. He opened the door, arranged his crutch and stood on the uneven ground.

Peggy was still standing in the open door, leaning her hands against the roof of the car, with her head tilted up towards the sky. Daniel followed her gaze, tearing his eyes away from her stunning profile with difficulty, only to see the second most beautiful sight of his life.

The stars were scattered across the night sky, shining brighter than he’d seen before. He glanced back down, and Peggy still hadn’t lowered her eyes from the sight above her.

Figuring she might be a while, and not wanting to intrude on her moment, Daniel used his crutch to lever himself up onto the bonnet of the car and lay back. He pillowed his head on his hands and waited patiently.

He didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Peggy joined him, the car rocking with the addition of her added weight. They were still silent for a long moment before Peggy spoke.

“Thank you for coming out here with me tonight.” Her voice was just a breath in the still night air.

Daniel extracted his left hand and wrapped it around hers. “Always for you, Peggy. You know that.”

She nodded. “I suppose you want to know why?”

“If you want to tell me.” He kept his voice low, so as not to break the intimate spell building between them.

“My mother died today,” she said softly.

“Oh, Peg…” His voice was laced with sympathy.

“I hadn’t seen her for a very long time. We were never as close as I would have liked. We never really understood each other.”

“It still must be hard.”

She nodded again. Daniel gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

“I find it strange that someone that survived two wars could die of something as inane as a heart attack.”

“Life is a funny thing,” Daniel said lamely.

Her lips quirked up in a smile. “You’re not wrong.”

“I wish I knew the right thing to say.”

“I don’t think there is a right thing to say. I’m just feeling a little strange about life and my own mortality. But you being here is more than I could have ever hoped for.” 

“I love you, Peg.” The words were out before he knew it and he couldn’t take them back. Her smile made him sure he didn’t want to.

She finally turned her head towards him, sending that smile in his direction. “I love you back,” she told him. His heart gave a painful thump of joy. Their eyes caught and held for a moment, their smiles growing wider by the second.

Peggy scooted forward to press her lips against his. She lingered there for an endless moment, and Daniel’s breath seized in his lungs.

Then, Peggy shivered and Daniel broke the kiss and lifted his arm so that she could snuggle in closer to him. She did so without hesitation and his heart nearly burst from affection.

They stayed like that, staring up at the stars, for a long time. 

  
  



End file.
